Helpless (Re-written)
by Taylor2002
Summary: This story was origianlly shorter than it is now and was entitled 'Helpless' I added more. Anyhow, something is upsetting Michiru but she won't tell Haruka what, the next day Haruka finds out, and her and Michiru have a small quarrel, Mamoru offers Haruka


Helpless  
  
By: Taylor2002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything having to do with Sailor Moon. I do not own ideas, characters, ect, except for what I come up with on my own. I am not making money from this I'm just writing because I like to so don't sue me.  
  
Haruka held Michiru close to her, her small partner had just told her that she'd wanted to be held close. Haruka was more than willing to give Michiru what she wanted. That's when she noticed it, a tear ran down Michiru's cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?" The blonde quietly asked her partner, a sigh and Michiru's eyes closing were the only response she got. "Please tell me." Haruka begged, this time she was offered only Michiru looking up at her and tracing her face with her fingers, Haruka's heart sank. "Is it something about me?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No, it's nothing about you." Michiru said followed instantly by a sigh, Haruka tightened her arm around her partner.  
  
"Then what?" Haruka asked, in her voice she was pleading to be told, anyone would be able to hear that. Haruka wondered if Michiru knew what this game of not telling her was doing to her. It angered her to think that Michiru might but was doing it anyhow. Michiru didn't answer Haruka, instead she shivered in her lover's arms. Haruka put her face against Michiru's head, her nose taking in the scent of Michiru's aqua hair. "Please, tell me." Haruka pleaded with her.  
  
"No." Michiru replied softly, Haruka sighed.  
  
"Why?" She asked her partner.  
  
"Because." Was the reply uttered from Michiru's lips.  
  
"Because isn't a reason." Haruka said, right after she said it she felt bad, Michiru was hurting and she wasn't helping by being harsh. There was a long, undeniable silence, only broken by her own voice, "Michiru, are you going to talk to me?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Came the smaller girl's reply, Haruka figured that Michiru meant sorry about the silence.   
  
"It's ok, just tell me what's wrong, or if you can't then tell me why you can't." Haruka said pleadingly.  
  
"Everything's fine, nothing's wrong." Michiru said. Haruka didn't by it.  
  
"You were shaking, and you shed a tear." She said slightly firmer than she'd meant to, now she could only sit in silence and wait to hear what Michiru had to say.  
  
"Sorry." Was the only response Haruka got from Michiru.  
  
"It's OK." Haruka said in a daze, she pulled Michiru into a hug and then released her. *Am I nuts? Of course it's not OK! She's tormenting me, even if she realizes it or not. She was hurting and she won't tell me why. What does she have to protect me from?* Haruka scolded in her mind, her thoughts were beating into one another, she was confusing herself with her thoughts, her imagination dragged on making up scenarios about why Michiru was upset, and all of this was beginning to give Haruka one hell of a headache. She looked at her lover and wondered if Michiru could feel the throbbing of the headache, normally they could feel everything that the other went through.   
  
"Haruka, Haruka, Haruka, Haruka." Michiru began to chant, Haruka blinked at first and then pulled Michiru back to her. Michiru sighed, Haruka didn't know what to do, she tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling to keep her face from Michiru. She was thinking, and her head was hurting, her soul was confused, what next? Her heart getting broken? Haruka instantly scolded herself in her mind for thinking like that. She was brought out of her daze by Michiru's arms hugging her tightly, and she returned the hug.  
  
"Oh Gods, I love you." Michiru said holding Haruka.  
  
"I love you too." Haruka replied and then she said in her thoughts, *I have always loved you, Michiru, I will always love you, Michiru, but I wish that sometimes you wouldn't leave me feeling so completely helpless my love.*  
  
---------The next day-------  
  
Haruka sat at her desk in school scribbling on her notebook, she was in study hall, which she had decided to have as her final period. 'The hell with it.' she thought to herself and slammed her pen down on her notebook. She was to wrapped up in wondering what had been wrong with Michiru the night before that she'd paid nearly no attention to any work.   
  
"Ten'ou Haruka!" A voice snapped her to attention, then she realized it had been the study hall monitor talking to her.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" She asked, it was a little quieter than normal.  
  
"Do you have any work to do?" The small woman asked, she shook my head and she lifted up a folder that was crammed with papers, then she said, "Take these papers to room 347, please." Haruka nodded and got up and got the folder. '347…where does that sound familiar?' She wondered to herself, then it hit her, almost between the eyes, that was where Michiru had her last class of the day. She took this opportunity and broke off into a sprint, and moving that fast she was there in no time. Haruka knocked on the door and another female teacher answered. 'Girls…girls…girls…' She thought to myself, a small grin coming over her face.   
  
"Can I help you?" She asked, looking at Haruka. The blonde held up the folder.  
  
"I was sent to give these to you." Haruka said, she smiled and took the folder.  
  
"Thank you, so much, please, come in, it doesn't appear you have a hall pass, I'll write you one so you don't get in trouble going back to your class." She said, Haruka blinked and looked down, sure enough, her hands were empty, she'd forgotten to get a hall pass, oh well, she was getting one now. Haruka looked towards Michiru and the grin that'd been resting on her face faded. She had her face buried in her book like she was trying to avoid her, and Haruka could see the boy behind her leaning towards her and whispering, then her shoulders began to shake. Haruka's blood began to boil then. She walked over to the teacher.  
  
"May I go and say hello to one of my friends?" She asked quietly, she nodded. 'Wow, nice teacher, I bet she wouldn't be nodding if she knew I was going to be hurting one of her students soon.' Haruka thought to herself and walked around the classroom slowly, coming up behind the boy, and she could hear clearly what he was saying to her Michiru. Dirty little bastard, he was telling her what he'd do to her if he had her alone, and swore he would have her alone, then Haruka heard the words that brought me over the edge.  
  
"I'll have you, and your boyfriend won't stop me, as a matter of fact, he'll be heartbroken, because afterwards you'll only scream for me." Haruka noticed Michiru's body shake, she was sobbing quietly now. She tapped the guy on the shoulder and the moment he turned around she slugged him. He fell out of the chair and Haruka went over it and grabbed him, pulling him up she lugged him to the back of the room and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"You'll have to get through me before you touch my girlfriend." She hissed, she could hear the class around her erupting into a chant of 'Kick his ass. Kick his ass.' and she was very willing to do it. She pulled back her fist, and with every ounce of brute strength she had she let lose and slugged him, not once, not twice, not even three times, but a grand total of ten before Michiru and the teacher were able to pull her off. Haruka knew the guy suffered a broken jaw at least, because her own fist was bloodied up pretty bad from busting his thick skull. She turned to face Michiru expecting to be scolded, but instead she stood there for a moment with tears running down her face and then she leapt towards Haruka and threw her arms around her. Haruka put one arm around her waist and looked at the punk. "You so much as say hi to her again, and I'll kick your ass for it. And don't try a pitiful 'I did nothing story.' Because every student in this classroom knows better." Haruka said holding Michiru against her protectively.  
  
"Who the hell are you punk?" The guy asked, he looked like he was ready to charge again, which would have been fine with her, she was ready to kick his ass again.  
  
"My name is Ten'ou Haruka, and don't you forget it. Cause if you do, I might just have to hurt you again." Haruka said, the final bell rang and keeping one arm around Michiru she grabbed her stuff. "Come on, Michi, let's get out of here." She said and despite protest from the teacher they walked out the door. They went down to my classroom and got Haruka's stuff leaving the teacher gaping at her bloodied fist, but she didn't care, once they got to her car she let Michiru in and sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry." Michiru said, Haruka looked straight ahead as they drove down the road. She was trying to remain clam, but in truth, she was a little irritated that Michiru would keep something so important for her. She tried to remind herself that she'd attempted to tell her the day before, but that was the problem, she had only attempted.  
  
"For what?" Haruka asked, she heard a small sigh from Michiru.  
  
"That I didn't tell you about the problem." She said, Haruka kept staring over the steering wheel as they sped down the road. "I guess, I thought, that if I tried to ignore it, it would just go away." She said, her voice was cracking. 'Not now, please, don't cry now.' Haruka pleaded silently, but she heard the soft sobs come, it only annoyed her more, but this time not at the guy, not at Michiru, but at herself, for being annoyed with Michiru, she'd been scared, Haruka couldn't blame her. She blinked back tears of frustration, anger, upset, she tried to force them back inside, but something wet splashed down her cheek, thankfully it was on the opposite side of what Michiru could see.  
  
"It's ok, it's over now." Haruka said. She didn't know that she had a crack in her voice, Haruka sure didn't know Michiru had heard it, but she felt Michiru's hand on her arm and pulled over to the side of the road, stopping the car Haruka looked over at her. Tears were streaming down her face, she felt her chin begin to quiver. The frustration at herself was growing again, this time it was coming from not just grabbing her and pulling her into her lap and letting her cry, it was from making her sit in the passenger seat of a speeding car, after a horrible day, and only having the ability to talk to Haruka while she looked stone faced forward. Haruka felt her finger tips brush the cheek that the tear had went down and she tried to snuggle her face into that delicate palm. "Michiru…" She began but Michiru stopped her.  
  
"Please, if you're going to scold me for not telling anyone, please, save it." She said, Haruka looked into her eyes, her body stiffened, she must have noticed it because she moved to the other side of her seat.   
  
"I wasn't going to scold you." Haruka said softly turning forward in her seat.  
  
"Of course you were, you were going to tell me how stupid it was for me to not tell anyone and…" She didn't really get the chance to finish, not telling it to Haruka anyway. The blonde hopped out of the car and grabbed her backpack slinging it over her shoulder, then Haruka moved her to the driver's seat.  
  
"Save it ok, go home, and get some rest." Haruka said and started walking towards the beach, she didn't look back at Michiru, she didn't want her to see the tears streaming down her face. Haruka wasn't sure where she was walking to after a few minutes, she's become to confused, she was crying and in a daze, and she only prayed that no one she knew saw her, Haruka especially prayed that Michiru didn't turn the car and come looking for her. She only got part of her prayers answered, a couple minutes later a car stopped behind her. Then Haruka heard it.  
  
"Hey Haruka! Shouldn't you be taking Michiru home?" Haruka heard Usagi's voice call. The car shut off and she tried to start walking fast, pretending she hadn't heard her. The doors opened and closed and Haruka picked up her pace. "Haruka! Haruka! Haruka!" Usagi called after her. She prayed Usagi would stop. Haruka heard footsteps behind her, she could easily make them out, Mamoru. Haruka stopped walking and stood there, tears streaming down her face and all, about to have an ass made of herself. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
"Haruka, I don't know what's gotten…what happen?" He said looking at Haruka, she slapped his hand off her shoulder and Usagi ran up grabbing Haruka's hand gently and examining the wounds, she looked up at her with complete and entirely ridiculous fear in her eyes.  
  
"Did you hit Michiru?" She asked, the words stung Haruka like salt on a deep wound, the blonde yanked her hand out of Usagi's grasp forcefully.  
  
"Of course I didn't hit Michiru! What kind of person do you take me for???" Haruka said trying to defend herself, instead more tears flowed down her cheeks. Mamoru gave Usagi a look and she turned walking back to the car. Mamoru reached into his pocket and took out two things, a Kleenex and a cell phone.  
  
"Clean up, tell me what happened, and then we'll decide what to do with this cell phone, ok?" He asked, Haruka nodded and took the Kleenex and cleaned herself up.  
  
"Last night something was bothering Michiru, and I couldn't figure out what, and she wouldn't tell me, which frustrated me, then today I had to take something to one of her classes, I got there and some punk was harassing her, I beat the shit out of him, hence my hand being torn up, and then I got her out of there, I got frustrated at myself for not killing him, frustrated at the kid for being such an ass, frustrated at her for not telling me, so as we were driving she was talking, I really didn't make any eye contact with her, I just kept driving, it frustrated me more, and then when I finally was going to say something to her she thought I was going to scold her, and when I tried to tell her I wasn't, and I really wasn't going to, she didn't believe me and she said of course I was, so I got my stuff, got out of the car, put her in the driver's seat, and told her to save it and go home and rest. I'd been so frustrated at myself, and trying so hard not to cry, and then that, and…" Haruka sighed trailing off, the tears were getting ready to fall again.  
  
"I understand where your coming from, Haruka, but maybe you should have cried in front of Michiru, it would have saved you so much stress. I admit, I try to be strong and rock hard in front of Usagi, but everyone's got to buckle at times." Mamoru said, she knew that he was, of course, right. He held out the phone to her and said, "Call her, and tell her that you love her, tell her you're coming home." Haruka took the phone and walked about twenty feet away, she dialed the number and held the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" Michiru's small voice came over the phone, Haruka felt her insides shrivel and knot.  
  
"Michiru," Haruka began, and before Michiru could say anything Haruka said all she needed to say in one long, and deep breath, "I'm sorry that I left you in the car, I'm sorry I was being rather stoned towards you, I wasn't going to lecture you, and I'm sorry if I seemed like I was, it's just that last night you left me feeling so damn helpless, and the same happened today, I act like I'm made of stone, but I'm not, I crumbled as soon as I walked away, everything in my shattered, and I hate myself for anything that I've put you through, really, I do." Haruka said, she could hear Michiru's breathing, she'd been crying, and was getting ready to again.  
  
"I forgive you, Haruka, and I love you, please, come home, come home now, Haruka." Michiru said, Haruka nodded and then remembered Michiru couldn't see her.  
  
"Of course, I'll come home, right now. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you, Michiru." Haruka said, and hung up the phone. She let out a sigh letting everything off her chest, and then she let out a small smile. She was going home to be with her Michiru, and everything was ok. She knew that they'd probably lay in one another's arms and cry that night, but that was ok, Haruka decided she was willing to cry in front of Michiru, because she loved her. And she also knew that she was no longer helpless.  
  
--Finish--  



End file.
